Univers parallèles
by Melbea Enneb
Summary: Basé sur l'épisode 7x06 : après l'explosion, Rick se retrouve dans un monde où Kate et lui ne se sont jamais rencontrés. Mais où est le Rick Castle de ce 2ème monde, celui qui s'est enfoncé dans une dépression après l'échec de son dernier roman ? Que se passera-t-il dans le monde parallèle une fois que notre Castle aura rejoint son monde ?
1. Chapter 1

_Jour 1_

Elle était face à lui, droite, sérieuse, revêtant son masque de froideur. Il en eu un frisson c'était comme revenir 6 ans en arrière, quand il l'avait rencontrée à la soirée de promotion du dernier Derrick Storm. Sauf qu'elle venait de sortir du bureau de Gates, et que les Gars l'avaient appelée « Chef ». Il ne comprenait pas…

« - Capitaine ?!

Vous le connaissez ? demanda Esposito.

Non, je n'ai encore jamais vu cet homme de ma vie, répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Il était abasourdi, ce n'était apparemment pas une blague comme à son anniversaire. Il y eut l'interrogatoire, puis l'arrivée de sa mère, Lanie enceinte et tout semblait s'embrouiller de plus en plus autour de lui. Alors il suivit sa mère, puisque la _Capitaine_ Beckett le renvoyait chez lui. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre, après tout ?

 _Jour 4_

Seul chez lui, il se servit un verre de whisky qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts un long moment, guettant l'arrivée de sa mère ou d'Alexis qui viendrait l'interrompre et lui remonter le moral. Mais personne ne vint stopper ses sombres pensées, elles vivaient à présent sans se soucier de lui. L' _autre_ Kate avait beau lui avoir promis de tout faire pour l'aider, il était évident qu'elle ne croyait pas à son histoire de voyage spatio-temporel. Il devait pourtant trouver un moyen de repartir chez lui, auprès de sa fiancée, d'une Kate qui ne retirerait pas sa main lorsqu'il poserait la sienne pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Peut-être était-il condamné à attendre ici jusqu'à expier une quelconque faute, pour enfin pouvoir retourner auprès d'elle ? Las, il se leva et vida son verre dans l'évier.

Elle n'arrivait pas à travailler, la vue de cet homme l'avait troublée plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Sa détresse sincère l'avait émue, jamais elle n'avait eu le sentiment de lire ainsi dans les yeux d'un homme. Elle avait passé l'après-midi, et les jours précédents, à harceler ses lieutenants pour qu'ils obtiennent des résultats, en vain. À chaque impasse dans cette affaire, elle revoyait son visage et ses yeux si bleus.

« - Esposito, Ryan, rentrez chez vous, nous n'aurons rien de plus aujourd'hui, leur ordonna-t-elle. »

Ils la regardèrent étonnés, puis prirent leur manteau et sortirent avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Elle les suivit quelques minutes plus tard.

Il entendit frapper quatre coups. Dans son monde, il aurait su que ce ne pouvait être qu'elle, même si elle avait maintenant ses clés, elle aimait s'annoncer ainsi, leur rappelant leur première soirée. Mais ici… Pourtant quand il ouvrit c'était elle, enfin c'était Kate Beckett. Le voyant surpris, elle hésita.

« - Bonsoir, je venais prendre de vos nouvelles, je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

Pas du tout, au contraire, cet appartement est beaucoup trop calme. Entrez ! »

Elle passa le seuil d'entrée timidement, comme si elle entrait dans un sanctuaire. Il la regarda, se souvenant des premières fois où _sa_ Beckett était venue au loft. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir avant que Kate ne remarque son trouble.

« - Je vous propose un verre ?

Vous ne devriez peut être pas, si je peux me permettre…

Ah oui, mes problèmes d'alcool ! grogna-t-il. »

Il avait découvert en surfant sur le net que dans ce monde, il n'était qu'un auteur désespéré noyant son chagrin dans l'alcool dès que l'occasion se présentait, c'est-à-dire presque tous les soirs, dans un bar ou une boîte de nuit branchée. Il fallait qu'il s'habitue au personnage.

« - Un café dans ce cas ?

Ce sera très bien, merci, répondit-t-elle gênée elle n'avait pas voulu le renvoyer à ses problèmes. »

Elle avait ressenti, de façon inexplicable, l'envie de lui parler, de ne pas partir de son bureau silencieux vers son appartement encore plus calme. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de ses livres, ni de l'enquête qui était au point mort. C'était à se demander comment ils réussissaient à converser comme deux vieux amis en évitant tous les sujets fâcheux, il y avait un naturel déconcertant dans leurs échanges qui les surprit tous les deux. Elle parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu cela avec personne, hormis sa mère, et lui parce qu'il aurait cru la conversation gênée après leur entrevue quelques jours plus tôt. Ils se quittèrent simplement au bout de quelques heures après avoir grignoté un peu tout parlant, comme s'ils avaient fait ça des milliers de fois et qu'il y en aurait encore des milliers d'autres. Ce n'est qu'une fois séparés, elle dans le taxi qui la ramenait et lui lavant les verres dans lesquels ils avaient bu, qu'ils se rendirent compte que le temps s'était suspendu entre leur « bonsoir » et leur « au revoir ».

 _Jour 7_

Elle était assise sur ce même canapé, il avait sorti une bouteille de vin cette fois, ayant réussi à lui faire comprendre que sa vie dissolue ne l'était pas autant que les tabloïdes le prétendaient. Elle ne l'avait pas rappelé après leur soirée en tête à tête, effrayée par tant de facilité dans leur relation, parce que c'était à la fois un homme, son écrivain préféré et un personnage public en perdition, et qu'elle pensait ne pas avoir de place pour ça dans sa vie. Elle avait pris du recul quelques jours, et finalement elle était revenue après avoir pesé le pour et le contre et conclu qu'elle devait s'assurer qu'il avait tiré un trait sur cette histoire d'artefact avant qu'elle ne sorte de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser s'enfermer dans la spirale dont elle-même avait peiné à sortir. Elle l'observait, pensive, se remémorant la fougue avec laquelle il lui avait confié ses théories et ses espoirs au début de l'enquête, persuadé de retourner au plus vite dans « son monde ». Depuis ses cernes s'étaient creusés, son visage avait perdu sa lueur joviale. Elle se sentait désemparée face à sa résignation, sa lassitude, elle qui avait si souvent vu ces sentiments peints sur son propre visage ne savait pas comment l'aider car elle avait vécu ces moments seule. Elle connaissait cette souffrance, ce repli sur soi dans la douleur, et c'est son impuissance face à tout cela qui la peinait. Elle avait souvent été celle que l'on tente de rassurer, pas celle qui rassure, et elle se sentait maintenant démunie face à la peine de son…hôte ? Ami ? Elle lui jeta un regard furtif, il fixait un point devant lui, une main sur son verre, l'autre sur sa cuisse. Il n'avait rien dit depuis plusieurs minutes, et le silence apaisant entre eux devenait lourd. Son esprit était à des kilomètres d'elle alors que son corps appesanti par le chagrin était juste là, près d'elle. Doucement elle posa sa main sur le sienne, sans un mot, et leur deux corps frémirent au contact de leur peau. Peut-être n'y avait-il rien à dire finalement. Il eut un faible sourire, comme si un souvenir heureux se déroulait dans cet ailleurs que lui seul voyait.

 _Ils étaient assis devant le motel, il tenait le café qu'elle lui avait apporté. Il culpabilisait d'avoir laissé partir le triple tueur, de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt. Et elle avait posé sa main sur la sienne, tout simplement, et cela lui avait fait du bien._

Il repensa à sa fiancée. Il s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné Kate une nouvelle fois, de ne pas réussi à revenir auprès d'elle d'avoir douté de la force de leur destinée pendant ces quelques secondes durant lesquelles il avait tenu l'artefact. Il s'en voulait aussi de faire du mal à la Kate de ce monde-ci, en lui parlant de fiançailles il lui avait rappelé sa solitude et maintenant qu'elle était là pour lui il la laissait dans un silence qu'elle ne comprenait certainement pas. Il resserra pourtant l'étreinte de leurs mains, sans rien dire, puis se leva pour briser ce contact qui finalement lui brûlait la peau. Elle se leva aussi, elle devait se sentir bien inutile après tout. Elle se mit en face de lui et annonça d'un ton calme :

« - Il faut que j'y aille Castle, j'ai beaucoup de travail demain ».

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait proposer de revenir, de déjeuner ensemble le lendemain, il avait l'air tellement ailleurs. Elle culpabilisait de le laisser ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester toute la nuit à attendre qu'il parle, qu'il pleure, qu'il la chasse. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour l'aider sans lui infliger la douleur de la voir _elle_ , celle qu'il aimait mais qu'elle n'était pas.

« - Je comprends. Merci quand même d'être passée, je suis de mauvaise compagnie en ce moment, désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

De rien Castle. À bientôt ? »

C'était clairement une question, elle ne voulait pas imposer sa présence qui rappelait l' _autre_ , même si elle souhaitait de tout son cœur être là pour lui, en amie. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à disparaître et le laisser comme s'il allait bien.

« - À bientôt Kate, répondit-il simplement, en ancrant son regard dans le sien. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment elle qu'il fixait, mais elle aimait tellement se perdre ainsi dans l'océan de ses yeux qu'elle ne cilla pas. Il s'approcha d'elle, fixant un point au fond de ses prunelles mordorées comme s'il y voyait une chose à laquelle il pouvait s'accrocher. Il posa sa main sur son cou, glissa vers sa nuque puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jour 8_

Kate fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son portable : il était 7h, et elle était déjà en retard sur ses horaires habituels. Tant pis, elle prétendrait que pour une fois elle avait bien dormi. En réalité elle avait eu une nuit difficile, ne cessant de revoir le visage ravagé de Castle et cette expression à la fois fascinante et désespérée qu'il avait eue en l'embrassant. Elle avait quitté le loft sans rien dire après qu'il soit reparti dans la cuisine en lui tournant le dos, comme si leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas touchées quelques instants plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas su comment interpréter son geste, mais elle en avait été bouleversée. Son corps tout entier avait été secoué par la vague tiède de leur baiser, même si elle avait senti que ce n'était pas vraiment elle qu'il embrassait pendant ces quelques secondes. À présent elle ne pouvait plus se résoudre à l'effacer de sa vie, elle voulait lui redonner son si beau sourire et revoir la joie dans ses yeux, même s'il devait pour cela disparaître et retrouver _son_ monde. Ses amis avaient réussi à la convaincre qu'elle, Kate Beckett, méritait de vivre une vraie vie, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas en faire de même avec lui ?

Elle prit une douche, s'habilla et sortit.

* * *

Le baiser avait été sa dernière idée, un ultime recours qui aurait pu le ramener chez lui. Il avait naïvement pensé qu'embrasser la Capitaine Beckett le renverrait vers sa fiancée, juste par la magie de l'Amour, mêlant science-fiction et romantisme. Mais en éloignant son visage du sien il avait perçu le scintillement discret de la chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait la bague de Johanna. Cette chaîne que sa fiancée ne portait plus depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé le coupable, ensemble. Épuisé, vidé de tout espoir, il l'avait laissée s'en aller et avait réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit. Au petit matin, il errait dans son bureau à la recherche d'une nouvelle idée lorsqu'il vit le DVD d' _Inception_ à côté du home cinema. Et si une fois son temps dans ce monde écoulé, il revenait dans _son_ monde ? Mais comment savoir combien de temps il lui restait ici ? Il balaya du regard le salon désert, et se résolut à tenter une fois de plus de rejoindre sa bien-aimée.

« Oui Espo, juste un truc à régler et j'arrive. Interrogez les voisins et commencez à éplucher ses relevés bancaires. Je serai là dans moins d'une heure. »

Une fois qu'elle eut raccroché, Kate se gara devant l'immeuble et coupa le contact.

« - NYPD, je suis déjà venue hier…

\- Allez-y, la coupa le portier. »

Elle prit l'ascenseur et une fois devant la porte inspira profondément avant de frapper. Personne ne répondit. Elle mit la main sur la poignée, qui s'abaissa sans résistance ; il avait dû oublier de fermer hier soir après qu'elle soit partie.

« Castle ? »

Personne ne répondit. Elle entendit alors le bruit de la douche qui coulait, seul ce ruissellement troublait le silence du loft. Par réflexe, elle mit la main sur son arme et avança prudemment en direction du bruit en l'appelant encore :

« Castle ? Vous êtes là ? »

Elle hésita avant de pousser la porte de sa chambre, mais il n'y était pas. Elle aperçut un rai de lumière filtrant sous une porte entrouverte, qui devait être celle de la salle de bain. Elle s'approcha lentement, comme hypnotisée par le doux bruit de l'eau qui coulait toujours. Elle n'avait pas voulu le surprendre ainsi, dans son intimité, mais ces portes ouvertes lui semblaient être des signes du destin. Elle l'observa par l'embrasure de la porte ; il était endormi dans son bain, elle voyait sa tête posée sur une serviette blanche et devinait son corps couvert de mousse. Il semblait tellement paisible, insouciant. Kate entra, s'agenouilla près de la baignoire et caressa légèrement ses cheveux, pour ne pas le réveiller. Il était tellement beau ainsi, apaisé. Elle plongea ses doigts dans la mousse pour en deviner le parfum, et son sourire se figea avant que son cri ne déchire l'air.

« Castle NOON ! »

L'eau de son bain était teintée de rouge.

* * *

Kate monta dans l'ambulance et lui tint la main pendant le trajet, sans un mot. L'infirmier vit bien qu'elle était choquée, il l'installa en salle d'attente en lui promettant de lui donner des nouvelles dès que possible. Hébétée, elle vit à peine Martha Rodgers qui déboula dans le couloir telle une furie, cherchant son fils.

« - Capitaine Beckett ? Que faites-vous ici ? s'étonna-t-elle en reconnaissant la jeune femme qui avait arrêté son fils quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Je… C'est moi qui… »

Elle fut interrompue par le docteur qui venait à leur rencontre.

« - Madame Rodgers ?

\- Elle-même…

\- Et vous devez être le Capitaine Beckett ?

\- Comment va mon fils ? coupa l'actrice.

\- Il est hors de danger. Vous nous avez appelés juste à temps, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais nous l'avons transfusé et tout ira bien. Il va juste avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos et d'attention. Il était suivi par un psychologue d'après son dossier, savez-vous s'il y allait toujours ?

\- Oui, il m'a dit y être allé il y a quelques jours, répondit Kate. »

Elle vit l'expression soupçonneuse de Martha, qui s'étonnait qu'elle soit si bien renseignée sur la vie de son fils. Kate baissa la tête et pensa à s'enfuir sans se retourner.

« - Dans ce cas il faudra continuer son suivi. Physiquement il se remettra sans problème. Pour le reste, je ne suis pas psychologue, je ne peux rien vous prédire. Tout dépendra de lui, précisa le médecin avec un regard entendu à chacune de ses interlocutrices, devinant des tensions entre elles.

\- Quand pourrai-je le voir ? demanda la mère.

\- Nous lui avons donné des calmants pour qu'il se repose, vous pouvez y aller tout de suite mais il ne devrait se réveiller que dans une ou deux heures.

\- Merci, répondirent en même temps les deux femmes. »

Kate garda les yeux baissés, après le départ du médecin elle se sentait vraiment de trop. Ce fut Martha qui rompit le silence :

« - Alors c'est vous qui l'avez trouvé ?

\- Oui… Je voulais juste prendre de ses nouvelles… La porte était ouverte… tenta de se justifier la jeune femme.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi vous étiez là-bas, répondit fermement l'actrice ; elle devait penser qu'elle n'était que la conquête du moment ou qu'elle le croyait encore coupable, Kate le devinait au regard que l'actrice se refusait à poser sur elle. Je vous remercie d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, continua-t-elle sans chaleur. Je vous appellerai pour vous informer de son état. »

Elle n'attendait visiblement pas de réponse ni de visite de sa part.

« Merci. Bon courage », bredouilla Kate en s'en allant.

Martha Rodgers hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin.

* * *

En sortant de l'hôpital, Kate n'avait aucune envie d'aller s'enfermer au poste, surtout en sachant que tout le monde aller lui tomber dessus pour lui parler des affaires en cours et l'examiner de haut en bas pour voir ce qui clochait. Quitte à être absente, elle décida de prendre sa matinée. Il était quasiment 11h, il lui suffirait de prétendre qu'elle avait eu une réunion imprévue avec ses supérieurs, personne ne mettrait sa parole en doute. Ses pas la portèrent vers un parc tout proche elle prit place sur un banc.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se repassa le film de cette dernière semaine, depuis l'apparition de Castle dans sa vie. Ses élucubrations étranges, sa tristesse grandissante, son regard qu'elle avait vu se voiler au fil des jours… C'était surtout sa fragilité qui l'avait désarmée. Cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder, avec des yeux d'enfant perdu, implorants de l'aide mais tentant de dissimuler tout cela avec un écran de force, comme si l'homme qu'il était refusait de montrer ses faiblesses mais baissait un peu la garde face à elle. Il la ramenait des années en arrière, à l'époque où elle ne regardait plus personne pour que sa douleur, son égarement restent secrets. Mais certains avaient deviné et l'avait aidée à se relever pas à pas : Lanie, Javier, Kévin. Sans eux elle se serait probablement laissée battre, elle aurait couru plus encore au-devant du danger pour en finir avec cette vie.

Elle voulait faire cela pour lui à présent, l'aider à se relever, sans doute pour se prouver qu'elle était sortie d'affaire, passée de l'autre côté d'une barrière invisible qui sépare ceux qui souffrent et ceux qui ont souffert. Elle s'en voulait de se servir de lui comme d'une thérapie, mais au fond elle se sentait proche de lui, comme une sœur de souffrance. Elle voulait pouvoir lui dire qu'ils ne sont pas une psy et son patient, mais plutôt un prisonnier et un repenti libéré qui ont à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Elle sourit à sa comparaison, et se dit que ça lui plairait peut être. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire cela de vive voix, ce serait avouer sa faiblesse et elle ne savait pas faire ça, même si elle se sentait en confiance avec lui, étrangement. Et à en juger par les regards qu'ils avaient échangés, lui aussi. C'était pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner elle avait comme l'impression d'avoir retrouvé des morceaux d'âme et d'avoir l'opportunité de les recoller, pour elle et pour lui. Elle se sentait plus entière à ses côtés, et ne voulait perdre cette sensation pour rien au monde.

Elle espérait seulement qu'il se souvienne d'elle, et qu'il lui dise simplement « restez ».

* * *

La lumière blafarde lui brûla les yeux, comme si le soleil venait d'apparaître derrière ses paupières. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un univers blanc, nu, des formes dansèrent devant lui. Des voix crièrent, pleurèrent puis ce fut le calme entrecoupé de quelques sanglots et de mots incompréhensibles. Il s'habitua à la lumière et distingua une femme rousse à son chevet :

« - Mère ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure rauque.

\- Je suis là Richard, répondit-elle émue.

\- Où est Alexis ?

\- Elle est allée prévenir le docteur. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il vit entrer sa fille et ses longs cheveux, de nouveaux bruns. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il avait les poignets bandés. Que s'était-il passé ?

* * *

 **Voilà le deuxième chapitre !**

 **Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps d'écrire une review, même de quelques mots, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait chaud au cœur. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont "follow" cette fic, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Et à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de trace : je faisais pareil avant, mais croyez moi c'est toujours sympa d'écrire quelques mots à l'auteur, parce que ça prend 30 secondes et que souvent l'auteur vous remercie à son tour ;)**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, rendez-vous mercredi ou jeudi !**


	3. Chapter 3

Alors que Rick tentait toujours de comprendre comment il était arrivé là, le médecin entra et demanda à être seul avec son patient pour l'examiner.

« - Avez-vous des douleurs particulières ? Des vertiges ?

\- Non, je me sens seulement fatigué.

\- C'est normal, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, malgré la transfusion il va falloir un peu de temps à votre corps pour récupérer. Mais avec du repos et une bonne alimentation, tout rentrera très vite dans l'ordre.

\- Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

\- Je dirai une bonne heure, du moins à partir du moment où votre amie nous a prévenu, puis vous avez dû dormir deux heures à cause des calmants. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai l'impression que ça a duré… plus longtemps, répondit Castle perplexe.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Bon je vais vous laisser, certaines personnes ont l'air impatientes de vous voir ! À bientôt.

\- Au revoir Docteur. »

Trois heures au total ? Même si le temps était plus long dans les rêves, comment avait-il pu vivre une semaine en trois heures ? Était-ce seulement un rêve, tout avait l'air si réel, cette vie au loft avec…

« - Papa !

\- Hey Pumpkin ! Tu n'es pas rentrée à Los Angeles ?

\- Tu es à l'hôpital et tu crois que je vais rentrer à L.A ?! Bien sûr que non je ne suis pas rentrée ! s'énerva la jeune fille.

\- Alexis calme toi, ton père est fatigué, intervint son aînée.

\- C'est ma façon de te dire que je suis content que tu sois là, temporisa Rick. Que vous soyez là. »

Ces mots et la douceur de sa voix surprirent les deux femmes, qui le fixèrent comme si elles étaient face à un fantôme. Le fantôme de l'homme qu'il avait été, avant que l'insuccès ne le brise. Il leur prit les mains, presque solennellement :

« - Vous êtes les deux femmes de ma vie. Je suis désolé d'avoir… de vous avoir infligé ça, dit-il en jetant un regard à ses poignets. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Ils s'observaient tous les trois, main dans la main, puis la plus jeune rompit le silence après un regard à sa grand-mère :

« - On te pardonne. Nous aussi on t'aime Papa. Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant. On revient très vite !

\- à tout à l'heure chérie, murmura Rick en embrassant sa fille sur le front. Mère…

\- Repose-toi Richard. A plus tard, ajouta Martha en l'étreignant. »

Lorsque la porte se referma sur les deux rouquines, il devina que personne d'autre ne viendrait. Ce rêve où il avait une famille de cœur et une fiancée s'était envolé à son réveil dans cette chambre blanche. Mais qui était cette amie qui l'avait sauvée ?

* * *

Les affaires en cours s'enlisaient, cette journée ne semblait pas vouloir en finir. Beckett avait travaillé non-stop tout l'après-midi, espérant chasser l'image du corps blafard de Castle sur le brancard, le sang qui colorait en rouge l'eau de son bain. Elle n'avait rien dit aux détectives, qui avaient cependant deviné à l'expression de son visage que ce serait une journée « sans ». Mais tant que ce n'était qu'une journée, ils ne posaient pas de question. Ryan et Esposito prenaient soin d'elle, mais ils savaient lui laisser la liberté d'être parfois triste. Il était près de 21h quand Javier osa frapper et entrer dans le bureau de sa supérieure. Il lui tendit des dossiers :

« - Les rapports de la journée. On ne peut pas avancer plus pour aujourd'hui, on reprendra demain avec les résultats de la scientifique. »

Il avait parlé calmement mais fermement, pour éviter qu'elle n'essaie de lui coller d'autres vérifications à faire avant son départ. Quand elle était comme ça, elle avait tendance à oublier que tout le monde ne voulait pas rester au poste une bonne partie de la nuit pour oublier son chagrin sur une enquête. Voyant que le regard de Beckett passait d'un dossier à l'autre sans qu'elle ne les ouvre, il s'assit face à elle et se lança :

« - Un souci Chef ? »

Elle releva la tête, hagarde, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait.

« - Kate… ça va ? tenta-t-il de nouveau.

\- Castle est à l'hôpital, dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Depuis quand ?!

\- Ce matin, répondit Kate en se rendant compte qu'elle aurait dû les prévenir, après tout Rick et les Gars avaient travaillé ensemble quelques jours et s'étaient bien entendus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? continua Esposito, devinant qu'il en coûtait à son amie de lui parler de tout ça.

\- Il a… »

Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, les mêmes images lui revenaient à l'esprit, et surtout cette douleur lancinante qu'elle avait ressenti en réalisant que lui aussi était peut être parti pour toujours. Et aussi cette rage, cette culpabilité toujours intacte de n'avoir pas su protéger.

« - Il a voulu en finir, finit-elle par articuler en levant les yeux pour chercher du soutien dans ceux de son ami. Mais il va mieux maintenant.

\- Tu es allée le voir ?

-Non, sa mère m'a appelée. »

Elle avait l'air totalement perdue. Son ami ne comprenait pas qu'elle ait gardé ça pour elle lors qu'il était clair qu'elle était bouleversée. Elle ne se confiait jamais beaucoup, mais Castle était aussi leur ami. Il en vint à se demander quelle était la relation entre Castle et Beckett depuis qu'il avait quitté le poste, puisqu'elle avait apparemment été prévenue par la mère de l'auteur, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça.

« - On ira lui rendre visite demain… avec Ryan, ajouta-t-il en voyant Kate paniquer lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que ce « on » pouvait l'inclure. Si tu permets…

\- Pas de problème, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Rentrez chez vous vous reposer, la journée a été longue, termina-t-elle pour montrer que la conversation était close.

\- Tu devrais rentrer aussi Kate, suggéra Javier. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Elle avait remarqué le regard étonné de son collègue quand elle avait annoncé qu'elle n'avait pas rendu visite à Castle, mais qu'elle avait été prévenue par sa mère. Son instinct de flic avait dû lui souffler qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, et elle lui savait gré de ne pas avoir posé de question. En réalité elle avait passé l'après-midi à se persuader que sa place n'était pas à l'hôpital à ses côtés, alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'aller le voir. Elle voulait pouvoir imprimer dans sa mémoire une autre image de lui qu'allongé sur une civière, effacer le poids de sa culpabilité en vérifiant qu'il était bien vivant. Sa discussion avec Espo avait balayé en quelques minutes tous ses efforts de la journée. Même en pensant à la réaction que Martha Rodgers aurait sûrement si elle la voyait réapparaître dans leurs vies, elle décida qu'elle avait, comme Kévin et Javier, un droit de visite. Kate rassembla ses affaires et quitta le commissariat.

* * *

Après le départ de sa mère et de sa fille qui avaient veillé sur lui toute la journée, Richard Castle avait ressenti d'autant plus violemment le calme et le dénuement de sa chambre d'hôpital. Comme il était hors de danger, elles avaient dû le quitter à 20h, fin des visites. Depuis, il oscillait entre l'envie de dormir pour se rétablir et sortir au plus vite, et celle de ne pas se laisser gagner par les rêves. Il redoutait de se trouver de nouveau dans le doux monde où sa vie ne s'était pas écroulée, où il ne vivait pas en page 6 des tabloïdes et où ses derniers romans n'étaient pas médiocres.

Le retour au réel avait déjà été assez douloureux. Il avait pris tous ses échecs en pleine figure en quelques minutes, juste en voyant son évacuation du loft dans une émission télé : « _le célèbre écrivain Richard Castle, désormais aussi connu pour ses frasques nocturnes que pour ses romans policiers, a été évacué ce matin de son domicile vers l'hôpital. Il était inconscient, mais à l'heure actuelle nous ne connaissons pas les causes de son hospitalisation. Il pourrait s'agir des suites d'une énième nuit de débauche pour l'auteur »_. C'était en milieu d'après-midi, quand sa mère et sa fille s'étaient absentées pour aller se chercher un encas. Il avait regardé le reportage avec une résignation lasse, blessé de voir ses erreurs affichées aux yeux de tous et furieux contre lui-même. Il n'avait même pas le souvenir de s'être infligé les blessures qui l'avaient conduit à l'hôpital, signe qu'il devait effectivement être dans un état pitoyable.

Le seul point positif dans cette sordide journée était le rêve merveilleux et si réaliste dans lequel il avait été plongé : sa petite fille toujours à la maison, l'amour d'une femme merveilleuse, un nouveau personnage, tout ce qu'il avait _voulu_ était devenu sa vie le temps d'un rêve. Le reportage repassait à présent, pour l'édition du soir, et Rick scruta les visages des personnes présentes pour reconnaître l' « amie » qui avait prévenu les secours. Légèrement en retrait derrière les pompiers qui le transportaient, il aperçut une silhouette familière. Une bouffée d'angoisse le submergea : c'était Kate, la femme avec laquelle il était fiancé dans son rêve. Que faisait-elle là alors qu'il aurait juré ne l'avoir jamais vue auparavant ? Était-elle une habitante de l'immeuble, dont le visage s'était ancré dans sa mémoire pour devenir l'incarnation de ses désirs ? Seul dans sa chambre, il était désorienté, quasiment persuadé d'être devenu fou ou d'avoir été victime d'expériences extraterrestres. Il réfléchissait, tentait de trouver un scénario, une histoire un tant soit peu crédible expliquant les évènements de cette journée. Épuisé par ses élucubrations infructueuses, il s'endormit.

De nouveau cette odeur entêtante de cerise lui chatouilla les narines, comme lorsqu'il avait dormi avec elle. Le rêve revenait vers lui, il sentait une présence à ses côtés et il avait de nouveau l'impression si réelle d'être avec elle. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de repousser ces sensations pourtant agréables, tout en pensant qu'il ne pouvait plus subir les effets d'une quelconque drogue, que ça ne pouvait pas recommencer. Lorsqu'il sentit le contact d'une main sur la sienne, il ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut de frayeur. Se réveiller, ne pas replonger il ne voulait pas sombrer dans la folie… Hagard, il cligna des yeux et à travers les brumes du réveil, il reconnut sa chambre d'hôpital. Alors pourquoi toujours cette odeur de cerise, caractéristique de son rêve ? Il fit glisser son regard vers sa main, vit l'autre main bien réelle par-dessus la sienne. Il cilla une nouvelle fois pour découvrir avec étonnement et inquiétude le magnifique visage de la fiancée de son rêve.

* * *

Troublée par son regard, Kate enleva doucement sa main de celle de Rick. Elle était restée plongée quelques instants dans l'océan de ses yeux, elle avait vu l'angoisse, la peur et cela lui avait brisé le cœur. Il la fixait, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de la reconnaître, comme s'il ne le voulait pas. Elle fût prise de remords, elle s'était déjà détournée pour partir lorsqu'il lui prit le bras.

« - Vous êtes Katherine Beckett ? murmura-t-il, presque suppliant.

\- Oui, répondit-elle un peu étonnée. »

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, on ne lui avait pas parlé d'un risque d'amnésie, pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ?

« - Détective Kate Beckett, NYPD ? continua-t-il. »

Cette fois-ci, elle fronça les sourcils.

« - _Capitaine_ Kate Beckett, corrigea-t-elle. »

Pourquoi l'avait-il appelée Détective ?

* * *

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews et/ou follow, c'est un vrai plaisir de voir que vous "accrochez" à cette histoire, même j'avoue que c'est assez tordu x)**

 **Le mystère s'est encore épaissit, mais Kate et Rick vont essayer de dénouer tout ça dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **La suite ce week-end !**


	4. Chapter 4

_« - Vous êtes Katherine Beckett ? murmura-t-il, presque suppliant._

 _\- Oui, répondit-elle un peu étonnée. »_

 _Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, on ne lui avait pas parlé d'un risque d'amnésie, pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ?_

 _« Détective Kate Beckett, NYPD ? continua-t-il. »_

 _Cette fois-ci, elle fronça les sourcils._

 _« Capitaine Kate Beckett, corrigea-t-elle. »_

 _Pourquoi l'avait-il appelée Détective ?_

* * *

Castle se renfonça dans son oreiller. Il ne comprenait plus rien, mais il était rassuré de voir qu'elle avait l'air aussi désemparé que lui face à la situation.

« - Je suis désolée, dit-elle en fixant ses bottes.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Rick. »

Les choses devenaient de plus en plus étranges : de quoi pouvait donc bien s'excuser cette femme qu'il ne _connaissait_ pas, et que faisait-elle à son chevet au beau milieu de la nuit ?

« - Vous vouliez la retrouver, à cause de moi on vous a amené ici et vous ne pouvez pas la revoir, je suis tellement désolée, dit la jeune femme précipitamment. Je n'ai lu la lettre qu'après, je ne pensais pas que c'était votre volonté…

\- Quelle lettre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? s'étonna Castle. »

Il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'elle racontait après tout il n'était peut-être pas le seul à avoir été victime des extraterrestres… Elle sortit une feuille pliée en huit de sa poche et la lui tendit.

 _Chère Kate,_

 _Pardonne-moi d'avoir bouleversé ton monde en quelques jours. Je sais que tu vas me haïr pour ce faux espoir de bonheur que je t'ai fait, ce baiser, mais je devais essayer. J'espère qu'en quittant ton monde je reviendrai dans le mien, elle m'attend et il m'est insupportable de vivre sans elle. Ceci est ma dernière chance, considère qu'où que je sois je suis heureux. Ne rêve pas trop de ce monde dont je t'ai parlé, construit ton propre bonheur, je sais qu'il t'attend._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Rick_

Il fixa la feuille, son écriture à lui pour des mots qui auraient pu être les siens mais qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il la regarda sans comprendre, l'implorant de démêler toute cette histoire pour lui puisqu'elle semblait détenir plus de réponses. Elle le fixait, comme pour sonder son esprit, et il faisait de même, laissant planer dans la chambre un silence recueilli. Quand elle baissa les yeux, elle jeta un regard vers la lettre qu'il tenait dans ses mains et décida d'entamer son récit, quelle qu'en soit l'issue pour eux. Voyant qu'elle allait parler, il se redressa sur son lit pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt à l'écouter.

« - Je suis capitaine du 12ème commissariat ici, à New York. Nous nous sommes rencontrés i jours. Vous avez fait irruption au poste en disant que j'avais disparu. Vous avez décrit la scène de crime sur laquelle nous travaillions avec une telle précision que mes lieutenants vous ont arrêté et interrogé. Je vous ai libéré en fin de journée, nous avons discuté et vous avez finalement résolu l'affaire avec nous, en manquant de vous faire tuer par le coupable.

\- J'ai manqué de me faire tuer ? répéta-t-il.

\- J'ai tiré avant qu'il n'appuie sur la gâchette, ajouta Beckett. »

Elle sentit une vague d'angoisse l'emparer lorsque les images de la fusillade lui revinrent, elle tenta de les chasser en se focalisant sur Castle. Elle scruta sa réaction, il semblait réexaminer chacun des faits qu'elle avait énoncés. Il avait surtout remarqué le timing : 7 jours s'étaient écoulés entre leur « rencontre » et son hospitalisation. Ces 7 jours qu'il était persuadé d'avoir passés aux côtés de son homonyme, la détective Beckett qui avait prétendu le connaître depuis des années.

« - Continuez s'il vous plaît, la pria-t-il.

\- … Je vous ai revu quelques jours après… Vous étiez préoccupé… Mais vous ne vous rappelez de rien ? finit-elle par demander. Les médecins ne m'ont pas parlé de risque d'amnésie…

\- C'est … compliqué, répondit-t-il en grimaçant. »

Elle commençait à penser qu'il avait divagué pendant une semaine et venait de sortir de son délire. Elle hésitait à lui parler de cette histoire de monde parallèle, son esprit cartésien la poussait à croire qu'un problème psychologique était une explication bien plus raisonnable. Pourtant, face à son regard las, elle se força à dire toute la vérité.

« Quand on vous a interrogé, vous avez affirmé que nous avions… une liaison. »

Il ne dit rien, mais Kate vit qu'il avait redoublé d'attention.

« Vous avez fini par m'expliquer que vous veniez d'un monde parallèle où nous étions fiancés, et que vous deviez y retourner. Pour elle, la _détective_ Beckett. Votre… geste d'hier, c'était pour « changer de monde » et la retrouver. »

Les yeux de son interlocuteur s'étaient mis à scintiller pendant son récit, comme s'il reconnaissait enfin son histoire. À présent il souriait, alors qu'elle s'était repliée sur elle-même, comme en attente du verdict de l'auteur qu'il était face à son histoire rocambolesque.

« Merci, dit-il simplement en posant sa main sur la sienne. »

C'était au tour de Kate de ne plus rien comprendre.

« - Il avait raison, il venait d'un monde parallèle : j'étais dans son monde, et lui dans le mien. C'est pour cela que vous ne me connaissez pas, et que je ne connaissais pas la détective Beckett lorsque je l'ai rencontrée. Depuis hier, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Il a réussi ! s'exclama Castle victorieux.

\- Vous avez vécu une semaine avec elle ?!

\- Oui ! J'ai dû faire semblant de connaître Ryan, Esposito et Lanie, me retenir de remercier tous les jours Alexis d'être restée à NY… Bref m'habituer à l' _autre_ monde !... Vous me prenez pour un fou n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en voyant l'air perplexe de Beckett.

\- Avouez que c'est quand même étrange, répondit-elle, mutine.

\- Vous l'avez cru, lui ? dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

\- … Oui…

\- Alors vous pouvez bien me croire. Ou vous voulez m'interroger pour être sûre ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, puis retint un sourire avant de revêtir son masque de flic.

« - Ok. Comment s'appelle l'héroïne qu'il a créée en s'inspirant de sa fiancée ?

\- Nikki Heat, répondit-il sans hésitation.

\- Combien a-t-il d'ex-femmes ?

\- Deux.

\- Et vous ? enchaîna-t-elle, se prenant au jeu.

\- Trois…, dit-il avec une moue d'enfant qui amusa Kate.

\- Et moi ?

\- Vous avez été mariée ?! s'étonna-t-il.

\- Non, c'était une question piège ! répondit-elle avec un sourire. »

Elle avait pensé qu'il se rappelait peut-être de tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté dans la semaine, mais il avait été vraiment surpris quand elle avait évoqué son mariage alors qu'elle en avait parlé lors d'une de leur soirée ensemble. Loin d'être une question piège, c'était son garde-fou : elle lui avait clairement dit ce soir-là qu'elle attendait son _one-and-done_. Elle décida de le croire, son instinct de flic aussi lui soufflait qu'il était sincère. Après un court échange de regards, elle se leva pour prendre congé :

« - Maintenant que nous avons tous les deux eu les réponses à nos questions, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Et aller faire de même… termina-t-elle en voyant qu'il était presque 23h.

\- Vous repasserez ? demanda-t-il, fébrile.

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai beaucoup de travail, je vous appellerai. À bientôt, répondit-elle précipitamment en sortant.

\- À bientôt, répéta-t-il alors que la porte se fermait. »

À cet instant le silence était doux et parfumé de cerise.

* * *

 ** _Quelques jours plus tard_**

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Pourtant elle avait rangé tous ses livres de lui dans un carton, lui-même caché au fond d'un placard qu'elle ouvrait rarement. Elle détournait les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait un de ses romans dans une librairie. Tous ces efforts pour l'oublier ne faisaient que lui rappeler le creux qu'elle sentait dans son ventre lorsqu'elle pensait à lui. Il avait seulement envoyé un bouquet de fleurs au commissariat à sa sortie de l'hôpital, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas pu repasser le voir « à cause du boulot ». Avec les lys (ses fleurs préférées, le savait-il ?), il y avait une petite carte contenant deux mots : « Merci. Castle ». Elle avait essayé de ne pas rougir quand tout le poste avait braqué les yeux sur elle au départ du coursier, se demandant qui pouvait bien envoyer un tel bouquet à la Capitaine réputée inaccessible. Elle avait surtout essayé de se persuader que ce « merci » contenait un message infiniment plus riche, avant que sa raison ne lui rappelle que s'il avait eu plus de choses à dire, il les aurait écrites. Si l'écrivain qu'il était n'avait écrit qu'un mot, c'est qu'il n'en fallait pas plus. Elle avait hésité à l'appeler pour lui proposer un café, le remercier encore pour les fleurs… puis elle lui avait finalement envoyé un texto :

 _« Merci pour les fleurs. Elles sont magnifiques. J'espère que vous allez bien. »_

 _«De rien. Je vais mieux, merci. »_

Au vu de leur conversation minimaliste, Kate jugea qu'il valait mieux en rester là, même si elle aurait voulu le revoir pour s'assurer qu'il remontait la pente. D'où pouvait bien lui venir cette volonté quasiment maternelle de l'aider, d'être là pour lui ? Elle n'était pas comme ça, même avec les familles des victimes pour lesquelles elle montrait beaucoup d'empathie. Elle s'inquiétait pour les autres, tout comme certains s'étaient inquiétés pour elle, même si elle avait mis les choses au clair. Seule Lanie avait le droit d'avoir une réponse sincère au traditionnel « ça va ? » du matin, parfois les Gars aussi, si c'était vraiment un mauvais jour. Sa meilleure amie l'hébergeait de temps en temps pour quelques jours, officiellement parce que l'immeuble de Kate était en travaux, officieusement parce qu'elle ne supportait plus de rentrer le soir dans son appartement désert où elle broyait du noir en faisant semblant de bosser. Chez son amie, elle était forcée de se reposer et trouvait une oreille attentive à qui confier ses tourments. Assises toutes les deux en tailleur sur le canapé, elles cherchaient comment avancer dans leur vie de trentenaires new-yorkaises.

« - Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas d'appeler Castle ? Ça fait deux semaines, il doit être remis… tenta la jeune métisse chez qui Kate avait fini par se réfugier après plusieurs nuits d'insomnies peuplées de baignoires sanglantes et de lys.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de me revoir. Je suis bien trop liée à tout ça, ce serait trop dur pour lui…

\- Pour toi aussi non ?

\- Évidemment pour moi aussi, j'ai cru qu'il… »

Kate n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, elle revoyait son corps inerte dans la baignoire, tout ce sang, ses yeux clos. Lanie remarqua la peur dans les yeux de son amie :

« - Mais il est vivant Kate, tu l'as vu, tu lui as parlé. Je comprends que votre relation soit difficile à cause de ce qui s'est passé, mais si vous n'avancez pas il n'y aura rien pour… éloigner tout ça. Il faut que vous passiez à autre chose.

\- Et s'il ne voulait pas qu'on passe à autre chose ? répliqua Beckett. Si pour clore ce chapitre il a besoin d'écarter les témoins de son acte ?

\- Alors il devrait aussi écarter sa mère et sa fille.

\- C'est sa famille, c'est différent.

\- Et tu es prête à laisser tomber s'il s'avère qu'il a décidé de classer cette affaire en te mettant dans la boîte à archive ? ironisa Lanie, arrachant un faible sourire à son amie.

\- Oui, répondit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. Je comprends qu'il veuille ça, et je ferai pareil à sa place. »

C'était sans appel, elle laissait la décision à Castle. C'était lui qui avait le plus souffert, qui avait vécu des choses étranges qui avaient chamboulé sa vie. Lui seul avait le droit de décider. Kate était de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, sous le regard impuissant de sa meilleure amie qui cette fois-ci ne pouvait rien faire.

* * *

 **Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cet fic ! Et oui, c'est un peu court, mais c'est beaucoup plus dur d'écrire ce qu'on imagine que d'imaginer tout court ;)**

 **Merci à tous pour vos review, je suis ravie de voir que vous suivez cet histoire et qu'elle vous plaît. Vraiment, merci beaucoup.**

 **Et merci aussi à ceux qui ont follow cette fic ! Et à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de trace...**

 **La fin la semaine prochaine (sans doute jeudi)**


	5. Chapter 5

« Merci ». Il avait eu beau rester face à la carte de longues minutes, rien d'autre ne lui était venu que ce ridicule _merci_ , les mots s'étaient dérobés à l'écrivain. Peut-on envoyer seulement _merci_ à une personne qui vous a sauvé la vie ? Il aurait voulu lui dire tellement plus de choses, elle avait aussi sauvé son âme son sourire et son regard lui avaient rendu un peu d'estime en lui-même. Elle n'avait pas semblé le juger pour l'image donnée par les magazines, elle l'avait vu _lui_ dans son lit d'hôpital, seul.

Pourtant un malaise subsistait : il ne connaissait pas la jeune femme, il pouvait tout au plus prétendre connaître son alter ego d'un monde parallèle. Il était irrésistiblement attiré par elle, il voulait découvrir qui elle était pour lui faire perdre ses mots. Pas seulement parce que l' _autre_ était une femme formidable et qu'elle l'avait aidé. Au final, le fait que la Kate avec qui il était fiancé là-bas ait été si accomplie l'avait complexé, alors que la _Capitaine_ Beckett semblait emplie de mystères et d'incertitudes, ce qui le fascinait. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec ses ex-femmes, qui se considéraient heureuses tant qu'elles pouvaient assister à la fashion week et faire du shopping.

Kate avait une histoire, il le sentait, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait envie d'écrire cette histoire. Son dernier livre avait été un échec, commercial et littéraire, tout simplement parce qu'il avait écrit sans plaisir, sans inspiration, juste pour honorer son contrat. Il n'avait pu qu'observer sa déchéance, le mépris des critiques puis l'acharnement des paparazzis à montrer sa descente aux Enfers. Arriver dans ce monde où il était encore un auteur à succès et se découvrir fiancé et heureux avait été un choc pour lui et sa déprime. Sa _fiancée_ l'avait rassuré quant à son talent, son rôle de père… Sa douceur et la confiance qu'elle avait en _lui_ lui avaient réchauffé le cœur.

En se réveillant entouré de sa fille et de sa mère éplorées, il avait regretté de ne pas s'être battu, d'avoir sombré. Mais c'était des regrets vengeurs, qui le poussaient à vouloir mieux que ce qu'il était devenu. Il était décidé à reprendre sa vie en main pour sa famille, pour lui, pour Kate.

Des coups frappés à la porte de son bureau le sortirent de sa rêverie :

« - Papa, ça va ? s'enquit Alexis. Ça fait des heures que tu es assis là, je commençais à m'inquiéter…

\- Tout va bien ma puce. Je pensais, on pourrait aller passer quelques jours dans les Hampton, tous les trois ?

\- Grand-mère a des représentations tous les soirs, elle ne va pas pouvoir venir…

\- Alors tous les deux ! Je sais que tu avais prévu de rentrer à Los Angeles, mais j'aimerai vraiment…

\- Je ne repars pas à L.A, annonça la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna son père. Et l'ONG pour laquelle tu travaillais ?

\- Ils ont une antenne à New York. Ma vie est ici Papa, avec toi, Grand-mère, mes amis… Je ne suis restée à L.A que parce que je ne supportais pas de te voir souffrir. Maintenant tu vas mieux et j'aimerai être là pour toi, je ne veux pas fuir, j'aimerai qu'on construise quelque chose de nouveau…

\- C'est merveilleux Pumpkin, souffla-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Alors c'est oui, pour les Hampton ?

\- Oui oui oui ! s'exclama Alexis. Je suis tellement contente de te retrouver Papa, lui dit-elle plus sérieusement.

\- Moi aussi ma grande. Allez, va préparer ta valise !

\- J'y cours ! assura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son père. »

Comme autrefois, sa tornade rousse grimpa l'escalier à toute allure. Il était heureux de cette petite escapade avec elle l'air de l'océan leur ferait du bien et leur permettrait de se retrouver, enfin.

* * *

 _ **Dix jours plus tard** _

En cette fin de matinée, des éclats de rire brisèrent la bulle de concentration que s'était créée le Capitaine Beckett. Elle leva les yeux du dossier qu'elle complétait pour apercevoir Esposito qui donnait une accolade à un autre homme, l'invitant à entrer dans la salle de repos, avec Ryan à leur suite. À travers les stores ouverts, elle vit que leur visiteur n'était autre que Castle. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, elle hésita à les rejoindre puis se rappela la promesse qu'elle s'était faite : lui laisser le choix. S'il partait sans la saluer, elle encaisserait. Kate se replongea dans sa paperasse, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait, et elle y parvint malgré la proximité de Castle. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à clore son dossier, des coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent :

« - Entrez, répondit-elle machinalement.

\- Bonjour Capitaine, je vous dérange ?

\- Non non, je vous en prie asseyez-vous, j'en ai pour une minute. »

Elle essayait de faire comme si tout était normal, mais dès l'instant où elle avait levé les yeux et croisé ceux de Richard Castle, tout avait changé. L'atmosphère s'était imperceptiblement tendue, et ils se retrouvaient maintenant tous les deux sans savoir par où commencer.

« - Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, dit Kate en faisant mine de mettre de l'ordre sur son bureau.

\- Je reviens d'une semaine dans les Hampton. L'air marin m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

\- Tant mieux, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. »

Il avait vu, à son entrée dans le bureau, que Beckett était troublée. Durant les quelques secondes où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, Rick avait pu capter la multitude d'émotions qui assaillaient la jeune femme : la surprise, puis la peur qui semblait vouloir happer la lueur de joie furtive qui avait illuminé ses iris. Cette même peur qu'il devinait à présent dans ses gestes alors qu'elle déplaçait encore des papiers. Il comprenait qu'elle ne sache pas comment agir avec lui, alors il relança la conversation pour éviter ce silence étrange :

« - J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant cette semaine, à ce que je vais faire, mes projets… et je voulais vous demander une faveur.

\- … »

Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation et ses yeux si bleus la fixaient, l'enveloppant de douceur malgré l'angoisse qui la paralysait.

« - Je voudrai savoir si vous accepteriez de m'engager comme consultant auprès de Ryan et Esposito, continua le romancier. Ce sont de bons flics, et ils pourraient m'inspirer pour ... un futur roman ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… répondit Kate. Les interventions sont parfois dangereuses, je ne voudrai pas… »

Elle n'osa pas terminer sa phrase, se rendant compte combien se remarque pouvait sembler déplacée. Mais c'est tout ce à quoi elle avait pensé elle le revoyait prêt à mourir pour elle durant leur seule affaire ensemble, puis inconscient chez lui, et elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il voulait avoir une place auprès d'elle, et elle ne pensait qu'au danger, parce c'est tout ce que leur rencontre avait apporté à Castle jusqu'ici.

« - Je resterai dans la voiture s'il n'y a que ça qui vous inquiète ! Parole de scout ! dit-il d'un air jovial qui surprit Kate et la ravit.

\- Vous n'avez jamais été scout, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle pour la forme (elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui dire non, ses yeux étaient trop bleus).

\- Non… répondit-il avec une mine boudeuse d'enfant démasqué. Mais je vous promets de faire attention !

\- Dans ce cas… Je vais voir avec mes supérieurs et mes lieutenants. »

Il sourit, il ne pensait pas qu'elle accepterait si facilement, ni qu'elle aurait ce sourire discret qui disait combien elle _appréciait_ de l'avoir comme nouveau membre de l'équipe. S'il savait qu'il lui suffisait de sourire et de planter son regard dans le sien pour la persuader…

« Merci Capitaine, dit-il en se levant. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai deux femmes à la maison qui m'ont promis les pires châtiments si je me retrouvais de nouveau à l'hôpital sans bonne raison, alors je ferai attention ! »

Kate rougit et se sentit soulagée de constater qu'il avait renoué avec sa famille et qu'il tenait à sa vie elle y tenait aussi. Ils se serrèrent la main et elle osa lui demander :

« Vous ne faites pas ça juste pour imiter votre alter ego et sa Nikki Heat j'espère ? »

La pointe de sarcasme n'échappa pas à Castle, et il se réjouit que Beckett soit plus détendue qu'à son arrivée.

« - Non, de toute façon j'ai lu les deux premiers tomes, il me suffirait de les réécrire si je voulais.

\- Alors pourquoi ? »

Ils étaient toujours seuls dans la pièce, face à face, se scrutant l'un l'autre.

« - Parce que je ne supporte plus la solitude de mon bureau et je veux renouer avec la réalité du monde, celle que vous côtoyez tous les jours. Cela vous paraît-il être une bonne justification ?

\- Ça devrait tenir face à un jury, répondit-elle sérieusement.

\- Un jury ?!

\- Je plaisantais Castle ! sourit-elle.

\- À demain alors ?

\- À demain. »

Leurs regards ne se décrochèrent que lorsque Rick franchit la porte du bureau et fut accueilli par les Gars qui l'assaillirent de questions. Rassurée de les voir tous les trois si proches, elle repassa en mode Capitaine et sortit dans l'open space :

« - Les Gars, je sais que vous êtes ravis d'avoir un nouveau copain, mais il me semble que vous avez de la paperasse en cours ? Alors on s'y remet s'il vous plaît.

\- Oui Cap', répondirent-ils d'une seule voix. »

Beckett reprit son travail avec, pour une fois, un sourire sur les lèvres et le cœur léger. Quand, avant de se remettre au remettre au travail, elle jeta un dernier regard aux trois hommes installés autour d'un bureau, elle fût à peine surprise de croiser le regard de l'écrivain qui s'accrocha au sien. Pour la première fois elle s'autorisa à lui offrir un vrai sourire, qu'il lui rendit. Elle sut à cet instant qu'un nouveau chapitre de sa vie s'ouvrait.

 ******* FIN *******

* * *

 **Encore merci à toutes et à tous d'avoir lu et/ou commenté et/ou follow cette fic, ça a été un vrai plaisir pour moi de la partager avec vous.**

 **J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop perdus dans ces univers parallèles, si oui laissez moi une review pour m'aider à améliorer la fic :)**

 **Une dernière fois merci à tous, et à bientôt peut être !**

 **Melbea**


End file.
